Музыка
Здесь находится список открывающих и закрывающих тем, а также саундтреков, использовавшихся в аниме D.Gray-man ''и D.Gray-man Hallow. Музыкальные темы Открывающие Закрывающие Саундтрек D.Gray-man Композитор: 'Вада Каору''' Диск 1 # Innocent Sorrow # Kuro no Seishokusha Exorcist # Allen Walker # Haikyo no Naka de # Sennen Hakushaku # Innocence Hatsudou # Kanda Yu # Roku Maboroshi Hatsudou # Komui Shitsuchou # Home no Nakama Tachi # Kyoudan no Ichinichi # Kami no Kesshou # Ishi Hako no Message # Sennen Hakushaku no Takurami # Akusei Heiki AKUMA # Kanashimi no Tamashii # Lala no Komori Uta # Tamashii no Kyuusai # Omoide no Naka ni # Shiawase na Hibi # Jean to Leo # Maki Modoshi no Machi # Road Camelot # Noa no Ichizoku # Kikai to Tamashii to Higeki # Kami ni Tori Tsukareta Shito # Fuan to Noroi # Yochou # AKUMA no Shuugeki # Gekisen # Hakai # Kikan # Snow Kiss # Pride of Tomorrow Диск 2 # Brightdown # Kuro no Kyoudan # Nakama to Tomoni # Keishousha Rabbi # Bookman # Arystar Krory # Kyuuketsuki no Shiro # Eliade to no Ai # Tyki Mikk # Sennen Ooyake Kara no Message # Togaochi ~Suman Dark~ # AKUMA Shuurai # Ikuukan # Noah Heya # Tabi no Kyuusoku # Kyoudan no Nakama Tachi # Komui no Jikken Shitsu # Tabi no Tochuu de # Koigokoro # Arata na Deai # Saikai # Tamashii no Iyashi # Kuroi Mori # Inbou # Ketsudan no Toki # Semari Kuru Kiki # Gunshuu # Gyakushuu # Futatabi Tatakai he # Yume no Tsuzuki he # Antoinette Blue Диск 3 # The Earl's Monologue # Doubt &''' Trust # Gekidō # Crowned Clown # Foreboding # Comrades in the Asian Branch # Bak and Fou # Anita # The Men of the Sea # Level 3 # Japanese Landing # Chomosuke # The Ark's Appearance # Melody of Sighing # Noah's Memory # Exorcist VS. Noah # Jasdevi # Tyki's Awakening # Lavi's Agony # The Determination to Fight # Good News # Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo # To Home # Malcolm C. Leverrier # Headquarters Attacked # Cross Marian # Darkness 4 # Red Resolve # Next Stage # Anata ga Koko ni Iru Riyū # Wish # Regret # Changin' Саундтрек D.Gray-man Hallow Композитор: '''Вада Каору Дата выхода: 28 сентября 2016 года # The Message # Koubou (Offense and Defense) # Sennen Hakushaku "Dai 1 no Shito" (The Millennium Earl "The First Apostle") # Kuro no Kyoudan "Ekusoshisuto" (The Black Order "Exorcist") # Bouryaku (The Plot) # 14banme Kakusei (The 14th’s Awakening) # Shukumei no Michi (The Path of Destiny) # Hāsuto Kojiin (Hearst Orphanage) # Tsukikami "Tsukikami" # Timoshī no Soudou (Timothy’s Rebellion) # Wakare no Toki (The Moment of Farewell) # Nakamatachi to no Kyuusoku (Rest with Friends) # Nukumori Tsutsumarete (Wrap in Warmth) # Kanda Yuu "New Version" # Aruma no Egao (Alma’s Smile) # Renge no Hana (Lotus Flowers) # Aruma no Omoi (Alma’s Feelings) # Ikiru tame ni (In Order to Live) # Bousousuru Aruma Karuma (Rampaging Alma Karma) # Futatabi Ekusoshisuto he (Once More to the Exorcists) # Ano Hito (That Person) # Shuuen no Chi "Mateeru" (The Place of Demise "Mater") # Noa no Yabou (The Designs of the Noah) # Tatakai no naka de (In the Battle) # Taiji (Confrontation) # AKUMA no Kyoui (Threat of the Akuma) # Gyakushuu II (Counterattack II) # AKUMA Shuurai (Akuma Attack) # Gekisen II (Fierce Battle II) # Noa no Kyoui (Threat of the Noah) # Daisan Ekusoshisuto (The Third Exorcists) # Inosensu no Hikari (The Light of Innocence) # Osanahi no Omoide (Memories of a Childhood Day) # Kanashimi no Shihen (Psalms of Sorrow) # Fuon (Unrest) # Sentou he (To Battle) # Gunkasane II (Group Attack II) # Nea # Noa no Danzai (Judgment of the Noah) # Allen Walker II Категория:Медиа Категория:Музыка